Angel (RLS CAW)
Rebecca Marin (born 6th January 1990 in Tijuana, Mexico) ''is a Mexican/American professional wrestler currently performing exclusively for PRIZE Wrestling League, where she was the inaugural PRIZE Grand Champion. She is a prominent and infamous member of the "Young Veterans", alongside the likes of Mikey Ace, Jordan "The Cowpoke" Hamer, Mayhem and Piranha. Career: Training, EHP: Pro Wrestling (2007-2010): Marin was trained by Bryan "Mr. Meaner" Gutierrez and Bill Arson in Texas while working as a valet and dancer for Eddie Hamer Presents. She made her debut in 2007 as a heel under the name Wynter, teaming with and eventually turning on Mikey Ace (then known as Dynamite or Justice depending on the territory). The two had a couple of well received mixed-gender matches around this time. She would then join Infinite in his battles against Mr. Meaner and Miss Deeds, winning the EHP Mixed Tag Championships twice before a ruptured spleen, and subsequent complications caused by it, kept her out for almost a year. Though she returned in mid-2009, she tired easily and thus was held back as a jobber, usually opening shows, before finally having surgery to remove her spleen in early 2010. By this time, however, she'd already made the decision to move on to pastures new. Exhibition Wrestling, Controversy Begins (2010-2015): After debuting as Angelita, and sometimes being referred to by her real name, the Angel character was first used in mid-2010 as a self-centred, almost Manson-esque character with grandiose plans to win the Women's Championship. She won said championship for the first time in early-2011 from Laney Rae, holding it for a still-standing record of two years and eleven days until she was suspended for criticising the company, in particular it's treatment of the Women's Division, indefinitely. She returned in 2014 to take part in their Women's Division Free-For-All Battle Royal, marking her first appearance in almost a year, only to be eliminated by Jubilee in the final few minutes. She again criticised the company after they decided against introducing a female equivalent to the Interbrand Championship in 2015, and was fired from the company having been absent from shows for several weeks. BWF, UNION Wrestling Controversy (2015-2018): She briefly appeared under her real name in BWF in 2015, competing in the BWF Women's Trophy tourney and losing to old rival Miss Deeds. She held a position as commentator and then briefly General Manager of BWF for a few months after this, before agreeing to become the Head of Women's Creative for UNION Wrestling. However, her position was eventually taken by Jackie Compton after Marin no-showed and began taking shots on social media, at UW, Eddie Hamer, Mikey Ace and Compton, calling their efforts to establish a strong Women's Division "fake". She managed to win the Inter Championship at Wrestling upLOUD! during this time, from Katey Vega, holding the title until just before the end of their season, when she lost it to Hailey Harper in a submission match. She would be a critical opponent of the promotion in the months that followed, calling Mikey Ace a "spineless dweeb" following his exit from the promotion. He would hit back at her soon after, belittling her position as an outcast and jokingly offering her a position in his new promotion "should she be able to put her phone down for long enough". He later claimed to have regretted this jibe. PRIZE Wrestling League (2018): Shockingly, just a few months after joking that she should join him at his new promotion, Mikey Ace introduced Marin under her real name (with Angel in quotation marks) at a press conference and confirmed that she would be contesting his trainee Faye Spires for the newly created PRIZE Grand Championship. The two traded barbs at the conference, and convincingly made it look as though they were still on terrible terms. At the PRIZE June Special 2018, under the name Angel once again, Marin won the Grand Championship by defeating Spires with a headbutt followed by a roll-up. At a press conference soon after, she belittled Spires and denied her request for a rematch until she "proved" herself. Miss Dash (better known as Emma in WWE) crashed the conference after this, offering Spires the chance to prove herself against her at the upcoming PRIZE July Special 2018. Spires defeated Miss Dash at the event, though Angel hasn't spoken about it as of yet. Squared Circle Insider reported in early July that Marin had been offered a bumper contract with the promotion as both a performer and prominent member of the staff. She accepted the deal soon after, taking up a position booking for the female superstars. At the Bring Down The House Show October 2018, Angel once again defeated Spires with a Roll-up to retain her championship, ending the feud. She defeated CC Sharp to retain the title at Eyes On The PRIZE 2018 in Dublin, before losing the title to Tova Viklund at Walk The Talk 2018 in Zurich. In-Wrestling: Signatures: '''Monkey Flip' Abdominal Stretch Finishers: Fallen Angel Splash ''(Frog Splash)'' Heavensault ''(Standing Corkscrew Moonsault/Standing Moonsault) Used sparingly.'' Nicknames: Contessa of the Cold (as Wynter) The Angel Dark Angel'' '' Accomplishments: EHP Mixed Tag Championships ''(x2, with Infinite)'' Exhibition Wrestling Women's Championship ' '''Wrestling upLOUD! Inter Championship ' '''PRIZE Grand Championship Trivia: * Despite being a controversial figure, sometimes criticised for being too outspoken, Marin is also considered one of the best female wrestlers of her generation within the RLSverse. This is evidenced by her status amongst the "Young Veterans". Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: